THE DEMON AND HIS CAPTIVE
by Yukiharu0401
Summary: WARNING: slightly dark- A delicious moan escaped her lips as she woke up from her slumber. She sighed and tried to rub her sleep out of her eyes but found her hands being restrained. Her green gems shot open as looked at her restrained arms.
1. Chapter 1

sasusaku

* * *

It was a festive night when that had happened...

The lights from the shops and the bustling crowd was a lovely sight to behold. The crowd bustled with life and happiness. The laughter and screams of excitement floated through the air. The aroma of different delicious food flooded the air to.

In the crowd, there stood a woman in the apple candy store with pretty pale pink hair and bright green eyes. Her smile was reflected in her eyes and it was contagious. Along with her stood a blond woman who was just as beautiful as the rose haired beaut.

"Sakura !" called out the blond haired woman.

The rose haired woman looked at her best friend with a mischievous grin and walked past her in a quick pace.

"Chotto matte Sakura" The blond woman called out angrily

Ignoring her best friend's cries Sakura quickly sought out for her best friend's crush.

* * *

In the dark night, the pale moon's glow covered the thick forests where the nocturnal creatures loomed. The owls hooted and the wolves howled breaking the eerie silence of the night.

The temperature dropped as a certain deadly nocturnal creature emerged out from the darkness. As it stepped into the pale moon's glow, it morphed into a man's form with a pair of feral mismatched eyes.

The man took a whiff of the air, he found thousands of humans gathered at a particular point. He froze when he recognized a certain delicious aroma among them. His tongue roved over his sharp fangs as he picked up _her_ scent from the outskirts of the forest. His hunger grew and his control slowly slipped.

An impish grin slowly crept on to his face as devilish thoughts clouded his mind.

* * *

\- Kura...

Sakura giggled and quickened her pace when she found Sai standing amidst a group of men. Sai was a pale man with dark hair framing his head. He rarely sported a genuine smile but often sported a fake one.

Sakura decided to take the initiative to bring Sai and Ino together because she noticed that Sai turned into a different person when he was with Ino. The usual fake smile that Sai sported would often soften and change into a genuine one when with Ino. He would sport a gentle smile and watch her ramble on and on without any annoyance.

He would openly stare at her hair whenever she lets it down. Sakura even noticed the little twitches of his hand when he resists the urge to comb his hand through Ino's long blond tresses.

"Sai" Sakura called out. Sai looked at her direction in surprise and walked towards her smiling softly.

"Where is she?" He asked curiously.

"Hello to you to." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sai let out a hearty chuckle and flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" cried Sakura and rubbed her huge forehead.

"Well?" Sai asked with a raised his eyebrow.

"She is here but I wanted to talk to you before she did. So..." She explained.

"What is it?" Sai asked with a slight tinge of concern underlying his tone.

"Nothing. Its just that Ino would like to spend time with you right now."

Sai's eyes widened at the revelation. Sakura saw his eyes light up in happiness then it dimmed in confusion.

"Are you sure about that?" He questioned in confusion.

Sakura frantically nodded and said:

"She did not know how to approach you. So I had to do something..."

"Sakura!" Ino shouted.

The duo turned around to find a heavily red faced Ino panting and glaring daggers at Sakura. She directed a mischievous smile towards Ino.

Noticing the heavy tension between the girls, Sai quickly stood in front of Sakura and greeted Ino with a charming smile.

"Good evening, Yamanaka-san "

Ino's anger drained from her face and was now replaced by happiness and a demure smile. Ino's heart fluttered like a bird in a cage. Her cheeks warmed up bashfully. She slowly put her bang behind her ear, even then her hair fell off like smooth curtain covering the side of her face

Sakura watched as he usually confident friend turn into a mushy mess around her crush. She smiled at the duo and slowly retreated. She knew she could entrust her best friend with Sai. She walked away from the festival ground into the dark forest.

* * *

Her feet softly padded against the forest ground. The roots and leaves crunched under her sandals. She hummed as she walked on the pathway leading to the dark forest. The moon was lucent in the dark night and also shone brightly on the road, guiding through the darkness of the night.

The orchestra of the nightly creatures bewitched her with their melody and bought a strange sense of contentment into her mind and soul. She hummed a delightful tune along with them.

Sakura stopped when she made it to a clearing. She slowly walked into the clearing. For a moment, her mind went blank. She was awestruck by the beauty of the luminescent lake. The lake reflected the lucent moon's light and thereby making it seem like the lake was shimmering in silvers.

Sakura walked towards the lake as if in a trance. She edged the lake and knelt down to touch the shimmering silvers of the lake. She slowly and gently touched the pristine waters of lake as if she feared the loss of the silvers at her touch. The coldness of the lake froze every tip of her nerves and she quickly withdrew her fingers to nurse them.

She sat down on the velvet carpet of grass and stared off into the night sky that was lucent with the moon's light, without any care of world.

Unbeknownst of her, a dark figure watched her with feral mismatched eyes.

* * *

The dark creature residing in the dark, watched his prey with delight and hunger. The feral eyes roved over her pristine form with fervor. Her violin curves and the pale pink tresses made her seem like a demure nymph waiting to be devoured by a hungry demon.

The said creature's body ignited with roaring fire of excitement and hunger. The excitement to tame his prey and the hunger to devour her.

 _*Growl*_

 _'Patience'_ He chided his inner demon who growled in hunger and lust. He knew he had little time before his senses would be overruled by his hunger.

* * *

The soft padding of feet alerted her and broke her off her trance. She swiftly stood up in fear and turned around to gaze into a pair of feral and hungry eyes. She quickly backed up in fear and sipped on her footing and ungracefully falling into the cold shimmering silvers of the lake. She felt her whole body freeze as the chilling water wrapped around her body like a blanket.

The last thing she felt was vibrations of a strong heart and the warmth of a pair of strong arms around her tiny waist.

* * *

The demon mused at his prey's feather like weight. He looked down to his arms where she lay comfortably, snuggling into his warmth. He could feel her shake like a leaf due to temperature difference. She snuggled into his warmth and wrapped her arms around his thick neck.

He sighed and quickened his pace to his shelter which resided on the outskirts of the dark forest. A few moments later he reached his shelter with his prey in his arms.

* * *

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE IT


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

The state between subconsciousness and consciousness was a bliss and she was reveling in that bliss. Sakura saw nothing but heard everything. She could hear the cackling noises of the burning wood and the strong wind rampaging outside.

She groaned and stretched her body like a cat till her hands touched the headboard. She pulled her hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes but found herself unable to move her hands. Her eyes shot open when felt something wound around her wrists. She looked up to the head board and found her hands tied up to it with a rope.

Sakura then started thrashing in the bed to untie her hands. She looked around her in horror as she failed to recognize the place. She hissed when cold air hit her skin, making her shiver. She choked on her spit when she found a mirror on top of her, attached to the ceiling.

Her eyes widened when the picture of her delicious naked form was portrayed on the ceiling mirror. She could see her every curves and ridges on the pristine mirror.

Fearing the worst, Sakura tried to pull her wrists out of their restrains, but she suddenly froze when she heard the creaking of the door. For a moment, a stream of light flooded into the room and then faded out as the door shut.

Sakura turned her head to look at the door and found a tall man standing there in the shadows. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his gaze penetrating her pristine skin. She squirmed in a way to get away from the dangerous man but her squirming only seemed arouse him as he slowly walked out of the darkness.

The light emitting from the fire place fell on his tall frame thereby illuminating his majestic form. Sakura's eyes widened when she fully took in her captor's form.

Her captor, by no means was ugly; in fact he was quite handsome. Her captor had pale complexion combined with a unruly dark hair. He had high cheek bones and pale pink lips, but what enthralled her was his eyes, one eye was dark as obsidian whereas the other was violet with rings around his lens.

There he stood near the foot of the bed, watching, absorbing and breathing in her beauty. He stood there watching as she squirmed helplessly under his intense gaze.

Her figure was lucent in moonlight. Her violin curves allured him in a way that no woman had before. She enticed him to taste her skin He was drawn to her like a bear to honey: in that he would be the bear and she his delicious honey.

His mind raced as millions of devilish thoughts clouded his head, thoughts of how he would corrupt her body and soul.

* * *

He edged towards her with majestic grace. His whole aura resembled a ferocious lion and sadly, she was his prey. He sat down beside her and slowly lifted her chin and turned her head to look into his mismatched eyes. She stared into his dark abyss as if she was bewitched.

Sakura stared at the man in front of her who looked like a god in all his majestic glory. She could not tear her eyes away from him. Her heart palpitated and breaths shortened.

The air around them shifted drastically, now it was filled with thick sexual tension. Both felt the charge but none responded. Unable to control anymore, he gently bent down and nipped her lower lip.

 _'Just a taste ' he thought_

Sakura gasped in surprise when he bit onto her lower lip gently and slowly pulled on it and then let it go. The little taste of her was delicious but it did nothing to sate his burning hunger.

He stood up to his full height and unfastened his large cloak. Sakura's eyes bashfully roved over his lean yet muscular frame. Her gaze made him feel all the more tall and powerful.

In a blink he vanished before her eyes...

* * *

A sigh escaped his lip as he struggled to keep his beast under control. His inner demon was clawing to come out and to taste her divine honey. It had been like this ever since he got a taste of her lip.

The situation had escalated quickly and he knew he was trotting in a dangerous territory.

*More* His inner beast growled.

He knew what he meant.

* * *

Sakura again tried to untie her hands. She let out a sharp exhale to calm her raging hormones and nerves. Tears pricked at the corner of her green gems but she refused to give up.

A small length of rope was let free before it was tied to her hands, so Sakura was free to turn around and lay on her belly. She then tried to remove the rope using her teeth.

 _'Almost...'_ She thought.

*CREAK*

A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Trying to escape my little kitten?" Her handsome captor whispered hotly into her ear.

At that moment, she regretted wandering into the forest...

* * *

A/N: THANK U FOR UR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

Sakura's heart pounded violently against her rib cage and a lump clogged her throat. A minute more would have sufficed to break free from the bondage. The butterflies in the pit of her stomach was not helping to. She could feel her captor's warmth leaching into her skin making her shiver in excitement and fear.

The demon stared at his prey with a devious smirk etched on his mouth. Her porcelain skin beckoned him to touch, taste and feel her. He gently dipped his head and bit on the juncture where her neck and shoulder met.

Sakura let out a squeal in surprise and in pleasurable pain. She squirmed under him to get away but it only aroused the beast in him. She froze when she accidentally rubbed against his _thing._

A soft groan escaped his lips as she brushed against him. He let out a soft chuckle when he noticed the redness on her ears. Wanting to feel more of her, the demon pressed his hard body against her demure one.

Sakura pressed her head to the pillow and held her breath as she felt every groove and ridges of his body. The length of his _thing_ pressed deliciously against her back. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his heat pressing against her.

* * *

 _"Sasuke..."_ growled his inner beast. _  
_

The demon stared down at his prey in hunger. Her scent and her soft mewls of distress drove him to the edge. He ignored his beast's demand to take her then and there.

"Get off me!" Shouted his prey.

Sasuke let out a chuckle and pressed a kiss on the back of her ear. He saw her body tremble in excitement and fear. He gently got off her and undid the rope binding her hands.

He noticed the relieved sigh she released but said nothing.

* * *

 ** _*EEEK*_**

Sakura squealed when she was abruptly lifted of the bed into her captor's arms. Once in her captor's arms, she glared up at him but then got mesmerized by her captor's dual colored eyes trailing down her exposed skin, with a gasp Sakura crossed her arms over her chest depriving him the view of her skin.

"Soon..." He whispered.

She did not know what that meant but the devious glint in his dark eyes made her stomach drop and heart lurch.

Her captor walked towards the burning fire place. On noticing that, Sakura'a eyes widened as disturbing thoughts flooded her mind. She squirmed in distress and gripped onto her captor's shirt.

At the moment she looked up at her captor she found his black iris turning into a deadly shade of red. Then there was cranking of chains and rough sliding of something hard on the floor.

Sakura turned her head towards the source of the sound. Her eyes widened when the fire place slide to left and opened into a dark hallway.

The demon walked into the darkness with his squirming prey in his arms.

 _._

 _._

 _Where was he taking her..._

* * *

 _With Ino.._

The loud laughters and screams filled the air as people enjoyed the festival.

Spending time with Sai made up for the bad things happened to her throughout this week. A soft smile splayed across her lush lips as she stared at the man beside her with all the love in the world.

Sai felt someone staring at his face intensely. He looked at Ino to find her looking back at him with an expression that made his heart pound against his ribs.

Noticing Sai's gaze on her, Ino quickly averted her eyes and turned her head away. She blushed furiously and looked down.

Sai twined their hands together and gently pulled her towards the back of the candy store. With a red face, Ino let followed him.

.

.

.

The back of the store was well lit by the decorative lights. They stood there, gazing into each others eyes forgetting the whole world around them.

Sai genlt placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer. Ino's eyes widened at the proximity and her face flushed again. Sai was a head taller than her. The difference in their heights made her feel small yet protected.

Sai stared at her glistening lips which beckoned him to touch them.

'Just a taste...' He thought.

He slowly bend his head and held his lips mere millimeters apart from hers.

Their breaths came out a little fast and collided into one. Slowly he...

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas Minna


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

With Ino..

The gentle touch of their lips set off a thousand fireworks between them. Sai gently cupped Ino's small face with both his hands and deepened the kiss. Ino grasped the sides of her kimono as she kissed him back. When the need for air burned their lungs, they parted.

They panted as they gazed into each others eyes. Their world around them faded into a blurred picture.

At this particular moment nothing mattered.

.

.

.

With Kura...

They ventured through the dull lit hallway. The coldness of the walls leached into her skin and made her shiver. The eerie silence of the hallway was disturbed by the rhythmic footfalls of her captor.

She tensed as the air around them became warm. She loosened her arms and looked up at her captor. For some strange reason, she felt that her captor changed the temperature around them to keep her warm.

Sakura snorted at the mere notion. The snort captured his attention but he refused to give a thought about it. The pace of his strides decreased and came to a stop. On noticing his lack of movement, Sakura looked ahead to find large double doors.

The double doors slowly opened leading to a...

.

.

.

With Ino...

*Answer your phone*

*Answer your phone*

The sudden ringing of someone's phone broke the intense air around them. Ino and Sai jumped apart and blushed. Ino looked away and tucked her stray hair behind her ear.

*Cough*

A fake cough alerted her and stared back at Sai. His lips quirked into a small smile and pointed his index finger towards her purse. Following his finger, her eyes widened when she noticed her phone ringing. Her hand quickly dove into her purse and took out her phone.

"He..Hello.." Ino answered.

 _"Ahh.. Ino chan where are you guys?"_

"I'm with Sai, Hinata"

 _"Ne.. Ino chan where is Sakura?"_

"Isn't she with you?" Ino asked with concern laced in her tone.

 _"No... I thought we were to meet at the center of the festival ground."_

"Oh no.. Where has she gone?" Ino spoke softly to herself.

 _"Ino chan I will search for her here. If you find her please call" Hinata said from the other side._

"Hai" Ino nodded and cut the call.

"Yamanaka san... " Sai called out with concern laced in his tone.

.

.

.

With Kura..

The room opened into a clearing illuminated by several glowing orbs. Sakura stared at the glowing orbs in wonder. She jumped out of her captor's arms and ran towards the glowing orbs.

The glowing orbs surrounded her in bright light. One of the globes drifted towards her and engulfed her. Her eyes widened as the scenery around her changed.

The bright light faded and colours filled in. Then two silhouettes stood before.

.

.

.

A few heart beats later the whole scene became clear. Now there was a man and woman locked in an embrace under the bright moon. The dark haired man towered the demure woman. He buried his face into her pink locks. The woman smiled and tightened her embrace.

 _"Sasuke-kun"_ The woman whispered lovingly and nuzzled deeper into his chest. She giggled as he kissed her neck.

 _"Kura"_ The man whispered in the same tone as hers.

.

.

Sakura shivered as the man called out the woman. It felt as if he was calling her. She stared at the couple in astonishment as she recognized the man and woman.

'The wom.. woman... its.. its me...' Sakura thought in surprise. She observed the man and again she was shocked to find that the man in front was her captor.

The whole scene hit her like a sandstorm. Her head hurt as the forgotten memories of her captor and their shared moments forced its way into her mind.

The light around her faded and then the orb drifted away from her. Sakura held her head and stepped back. Her body swayed at the sudden sensation coursing through her body.

Suddenly a pair of warm gentle arms wrapped around her demure form. She raised her head to gaze into her captor's mismatched eyes.

"Sasuke... kun" She whispered with light shining in her eyes.

His breath hitched. He tightened his hold on her. The soft happy smile on her face made his heart race.

.

.

.

 _"Sakura..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Finally you're mine"  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A/N: THANK U FOR READING._


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

* * *

With kura...

The demon carried his prey back to his chamber. He gently placed her on his bed and covered her with blankets. She fell unconscious after he showed their past.

Noticing her shiver under the warm blankets, he took out a satin night gown from the wardrobe, dressed her in and spread an extra blanket over her. The bed dipped under his weight as he sat beside her.

 _'Sasuke kun... '_

The demon closed his eyes as he reminisced in the feel of his name on her lips. The happy glint in her eyes when she recognized him made him feel 'warm'. The feeling was unusual but strangely pleasant.

He stared at her and raised his index finger and traced her face from her forehead to her lips. He bent his head and intensely gazed her face. His gaze wandered from her huge forehead to her pert little nose and then to shimmering lips. His stare stayed longer on her lips. For some odd reason, he wished she would whisper his name in the same loving tone as she used before.

No woman had dared to call him by his name but this siren was an exception. She dared to address him in that tone of hers that aroused some unusual feelings within him. He reasoned it was the memories of the past they shared that set off such feelings with in him.

He didn't have the answers to why he responded to her alluring scent, why he acted so possessively, why wanted her for himself till his last breath or why he wanted to claim her in the most animalistic ways. He had no answers.

Bending further more he pressed his lips on hers to sate his escalating need for her. He stood up and walked out of the door. Before he completely walked out he looked back and said:

"Sleep well my love..."

* * *

Sakura stretched out like a cat on the bed and released a moan of contentment which resounded throughout the room.

"Waaa... Its been days I had a proper sleep like this..." The previous week she was completely busy by patients and surgeries so she had little sleep.

Opening her eyes was a tedious process. She groaned and tangled herself in the bed sheets. As she rolled around on the bed and she unknowingly edged to end of the bed.

With a squeal and a thump, she was sprawled on the floor amid the blankets. She tossed and turned between the blankets and freed herself from the tangled mess. She stood up and looked around the room in surprise. Then like a raging storm on the ocean her mind filled with memories tied with this room.

She remembered being bound to the bed; her captor's majestic form, especially his dark and feral mismatched eyes that bore into her soul. Suddenly, she grew alert waiting for her captor to burst through the large double doors at any moment.

A few heartbeats later, she let out sigh of relief. The cackling of wood disturbed the eerie silence of her surrounding. She walked up the floor length mirror and stared at her reflection. Her body was covered with satin silk night gown and her hair was a tangled mess.

A pink shade dusted her pale cheek at the knowledge of her captor dressing her in the night gown. She braced the mirror as another wave of memories clouded her mind of her captor and the woman shown in the orb. She refused to believe that woman as her but in her heart she knew it was her.

The cotton candy pink hair and bright green eyes were frighteningly just like hers. The only difference was that the woman looked truly happy in the presence of her captor.

Waking herself from her thoughts she tried to think of a way to escape from her captor. She noticed a soft pair slippers and donned them on. After that she walked the huge double doors and with all the care in the world she pulled the handle down.

With slight creak, the door opened slightly letting in a beam of light. Noticing no movements ahead, she opened the door more. Again, she searched for sounds or an movements. Finding none, she stepped out of the room as quite as a mouse.

* * *

The demon...

The demon stood there in the foyer of his abode, staring off into the night sky relishing the feel of cold air hitting his skin. The orchestra of the nocturnal beings appeased his rampant soul. The dark night lucent with moon's light was appealing sight.

Soon his mood was dampened b the arrival of a messenger orb. It levitated right before eyes. With a twitch, he asked.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke, how have you been.. " A man from the other side asked.

"Cut the chase, Sai. What do you want? " He asked in a cold tone.

"Aaaa. Straight to the point as always. Anyhow, have you seen a woman?" The so called Sai asked.

"A woman?" Sasuke parroted.

"Yes. Most precisely a pink haired one. " Answered Sai.

At that Sasuke's jaws locked in annoyance and anger. The thought of her associating with an other man apart from him made him see red. Forcefully keeping his anger and jealousy in check, he asked:

"Why?"

"She is a friend of mine... And we lost her" Sai answered with a sigh.

"I have seen none.." He told.

"Aaa. Damn it Sakura. Where are you?" With that said Sai ended the call.

"Sakura..." He whispered, testing her name on his tongue. And he pretty much liked her name on his tongue. But the thought of another men like Sai around her spurred on his raging temptation to stake his claim on her.

With a renewed determination, he walked towards her room.

* * *

With Kura...

Sakura found herself standing in the foyer overlooking the garden and koi fish pond. The sight was enchanting. Slipping off her footing she stepped on the wet grass. The wet grass tickled her feet and calmed her senses.

Waking up from her stupor, she quickly donned on her footings and walked out of the house. She maneuvered through the darkness to find a pathway that would lead her back to the festival grounds. She shivered as the cool air hit her skin.

Noticing a path leading to the forest towards her left, she trod on it.

.

.

Several moments later, she found herself walking on the wet grounds of the forest. She stopped walking looked for an signs that would give her a little hint where she was.

A shiver ran down her spine when she felt a piercing gaze on her. She looked around her to find no one. But then noise of someone treading on the wet ground was heard.

With her heart in her throat she tried to calm her rampant nerves. Then suddenly some one was breathing down her neck.

An ear piercing scream disturbed the eerie silence of the night.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank u_**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER...

Ino and Sai had circled the festive grounds five times in two hours. He had no idea how to handle the situation with Ino in the verge of tears. Now they were waiting in the center of the festive ground for their friends.

"Ino chan..." A soft voice called out.

Turning around Sai found a violet haired woman along with a blond haired man walking towards them. As soon as the couple reached them, the violet haired woman took hold of Ino's hand and tried to console her.

"She will be fine Ino chan..." Hinata said in a soothing tone.

"I have been hearing that from last 2 hours, Hinata... I don't know what will I ever do if something happens to her. " Ino whimpered before letting her tears fall.

Hinata enveloped her in a hug whereas Sai patted her back. Sai noticed Hinata tears but said nothing. The blond haired man, whom he had known for years, said:

"We will resume the search in the morning. Right now we will go home."

The girls broke out from their embrace and stared at Naruto with uncertainity

"Naruto kun, what if she..." Hinata started.

"Don't worry I have someone over here that knows the place like the back of his hand. He will help us out. I have given him Sakura's description. " Sai replied.

"Oh." The girls looked less worried.

"Lets go back home" The girls nodded in unison.

"Girls go and sit in the car, we will be there in 5 minutes.." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and walked off with Ino.

.

.

.

With Sai...

"Something tells me Sakura is with him.." Sai said.

"Dont be stupid... Sasuke would never do something as kidnapping girls... " Naruto defended.

Sasuke was their mutual friend. Naruto knew his best friend would not do something like that but a nagging feeling kept him from fully believing it. Even Sai seemed to be more inclined towards that conclusion.

"You heard him Naruto, there was a change in his tone after I mentioned Sakura's hair color." Sai replied.

"Do you think he would..." Naruto trailed off

"I dont know...But if Sakura isn't home by tomorrow morning, we will search his home. "

Naruto nodded in agreement. The two men walked towards their car.

* * *

With Kura...

The temperature around them dropped and the wind grew stronger and colder. The trees around her gave off an ominous vibe. Sakura stood stock still as something breathed down her neck. Her skin broke out into goosebumps and hair at the back of her neck stood up in fear. The lump in her throat made it difficult for her to swallow. Her heart pounded against her sternum. Her whole body seemed to be in paralysis as someone loomed over her.

"Hmmm... How pretty.." The voice was sinistrous. A shiver ran down her spine as two sets of claws wrapped around her upper arms.

"Please..." She whimpered. The hold on her tightened almost painfully.

"Please... What? Sa-ku-ra" He teased.

It was a surprise her how all the demons in the forest knew her name. She gritted her teeth as she heard her own voice pleading. It felt pathetic but she had no choice, for she was under his mercy.

"Let m.. me go." She replied in a timid tone.

"Tsk...tsk...You should have never ran from your master.." He chided.

"I'm sorry" Sakura whispered.

He turned her around to face him. She closed her eyes from looking at him.

"Look at me Sakura." He commanded while squeezing her arms.

Sakura refused to open her eyes in fear of the beast in front of her.

"Sakura!" He shouted

With a gasp she opened her eyes and stared into dark red eyes with blackened cornea. His skin was dark and his lips were in the shade of blueberry. His build was large and towered her by two heads. There were huge claw like wings behind him. His ominous aura made her shudder in fear and... excitement.

Excitement was not an emotion one should be feeling at this moment, but her body seemed to be strangely aroused by his aura.

"Do you know what happens to naughty little girls who run away from their masters?" He asked in a sinistrous tone.

Sakura shook her head which seemed to tick him off. His left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Answer me!" He commanded.

"N..no." She answered in a raised tone

"They get their bottoms roasted." He said in menacing tone.

Her eyes widened at the notion.

"No! Let me go..." She wiggled

Sakura watched in horror as his eyes roved over her form. With a devious smirk on his face, he pulled her to his chest.

 _'No... Not like this...'_ Sakura thought dreadfully.

With unknown source of courage, Sakura glared up at him and stomped her foot on his instep. The moment as the beast loosened his hold on her, she freed herself from his clutches and ran towards the direction of her captor's house.

.

.

.

The beast stared at his prey's retreating back with an amused smirk on his face. He never knew she had that fire in her, now discovering this side of her made him want her all the more.

'Did she think she would ever escape his clutches?' He thought.

With an amused snigger, the beast transformed to his human form.

"Soon... my little kitten "

With that thought in mind, Sasuke disappeared into the dark night.

.

She knew it was utter stupidity but she was much safer there than here. With sudden adrenaline rush, Sakura ran with all her might. She let out a sigh of relief when she entered into the garden.

.

..

A few moments later she reached the foyer. She tip toed towards the foyer and removed her slippers before she entered inside. She held her breath, sharpening her ears and eyes for any kind of disturbances. Finding none, she tip toed inside with her slippers in her hand.

She smiled in relief as she saw her room. She entered in the same manner as she got out; quite as a mouse. All the while not noticing the feral mismatched eyes following her every movement.

* * *

With Kura..

Sakura walked towards her vanity and stared at her reflection. Her eyes wide, cheeks flushed red and her hair messy. She shivered at the thought of the beast staring at her. Had she not acted fast she would have been defiled by now.

Shaking her head off those thoughts, Sakura noticed her door slightly ajar. Not wanting anyone to enter, she walked towards the door and pushed it.

Suddenly, an unknown force stopped her from closing her door. She pushed it hard but the door was pushed back with much greater force. Losing her grip, Sakura stumbled a few step backwards.

The door was pushed open revealing the demon's tall majestic form. He wore a black yukata that outlined his broad shoulder. Sakura gulped down her fear and stood still. The demon stared down at the demure woman before him. She was sporting a vicious glare, directed at him.

With two long steps, Sasuke covered the distance between them. The man towered over her by two heads, making her feel small in his regal presence. He bent down to her eye level and said in a menacing tone.

"Were you allowed to get out of this room? "

Her eyes widened at his tone. Fear curled around her throat like python making her hard to breathe. His dark irises were filled with uncontrollable rage.

"Answer me!" He ordered.

 _'How did he...'_ Sakura thought.

It seemed that her deer caught in headlights expression was the only answer he needed.

.

.

.

The demon then dragged his nymph by her upper arm towards his bed. Sakura tried to pull his arm away from her person but the more she tried his grip on her tightened. Sakura was literally dragged on her feet.

The demon sat on the huge bed and stared at her form. Sakura noticing his stare on her, she viciously glared back at him. She then scratched his arm with her blunt nails. All it did was to redden his pale skin.

"Leave me.. I wont utter of this to anyone.." She tried to reason in a strong tone.

"I don't care even if you told anyone about this.." He said in a frighteningly calm tone.

The calm tone of his ticked her off. Sakura then tried to pull her arm away from his grip and shouted:

"I will tell this to the authorities... They will arrest you... and ... and "

"And then what.?" He mocked her.

 _*SNAP*_

That was the last straw... Sakura unleashed her fury on the man in front of her. She went for his throat to choke him with her free hand but he caught her hand and raised it towards the side of his head.

Even the bondage of both her hands didn't stop her from harming him. She pinched his left cheek and bonked her head with his very hard.

He gritted his teeth from pain but did not let go of her hands. Sakura slightly swayed in pain on her forehead but determination to escape from him overruled her pain.

Sakura then forced her self on top of him. The sudden weight pushed him on his back bringing her along with him. Using this moment of distraction, she bit on the junction where his neck and shoulder met.

The sudden pain on his neck forced him to let go off her hands. Sakura at this moment fled from the room.

Sasuke got off his bed and stared at her back with wild grin on his face. His whole body seemed to buzz with unknown excitement and animalistic urge to claim her. He placed his hand on her bite, he hissed in pain but made no move to heal it.

He closed his eyes and tried to sense her presence.

 _There!  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura's heart pounded as she ran straight to the gardens. She looked left and right searching for a perfect hiding spot. She noticed a huge tree at the far left corner of the garden. She ran with all her might and sat behind the tree.

Sakura pondered over her options. Plan A was to go straight into the forest and then...be captured b the beast over there. Plan B was to go back inside, risk finding another hiding spot and then... be captured by the demon.

'Ugh... Plan A or B, either way I am going to be dead' she thought

"Then Plan C wait here till the sunrise and hope that demon doesn't catch me... Hmm that seems to be good idea" Sakura thought out loud.

"You will be cold..."Said another voice

"I know.. *sigh*...Its a risk that I should take.." Sakura said dejected tone.

...

 _'Wait.. wha...'_

That voice... Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. Too scared to look back, Sakura stood up. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt his warmth on her back. She stiffened when she felt his finger tracing the curve of her back. He then gently placed his hand on her left bottom cheek.

"You wont be sitting for days..." He said in a menacing tone. Sakura let out a whimper of distress but he gave no mind to it

"I will make sure of it..." He whispered in her ear. For some odd reason, Sakura knew he would do exactly as he said he would and that ignited a spark between her legs.

With that said he teleported them to the bedroom.

.

.

.

 _Back to square one..._

* * *

 _ **An: Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Warning: Up coming scenes are very dark. The cliff hanger was to warn you readers before the dark scene started.  
**_

 _ **Thank u for the support minna.**_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: PUNISHMENT...

BACK TO SQUARE ONE...

Excitement...

Anger...

Fevered lust...

All these emotions coursed through him like wildfire. It felt strange to feel such intense emotions all because of this nymph but none the less he embraced them.

Anger seem to predominate over the others. His hand itched to redden her precious hide for running away from him for the second time.

Slowly his anger dissolved into steely determination.

.

Sakura stood there in the middle of the huge bedroom with her hands clenched to her side in dread. She paled at the subtle change in his demeanor, from anger to steely resolve.

 _'You won't be sitting for days... I will make sure of it...'_

She gulped as these words echoed in her head. She noticed his hand clenching to his side and that menacing aura he emanated chilled her spine and made her think of worst scenarios.

"I am sorry..." She said hoping that his anger would dissipate.

"Ahhh...You will be very sorry at the end of your punishment " His tone were filled with dark promises that made Sakura regret trying to escape.

'Punishment..?' she thought in dread

With that said Sasuke clasped her upper arm and pulled her towards the chair by the fire place. He sat down and pulled her along with him.

"Stop! Let me go!" Sakura squirmed and shouted.

Sasuke laid her on her stomach on his lap and draped his arm around her tiny waist. He stared at her squirming form with a smug smirk. She thrashed her legs around in a vain way to break his strong hold but he only tightened his hold on her tiny waist. No matter how hard she tried, his grip on her was much stronger than her thrashings.

Sakura froze when the demon placed his palm on her left bottom cheek over her silk nightgown and slowly started rubbing. Waking up from her moment of lapse, she thrashed her legs more violently all the while digging her blunt nails into his strong thick thighs.

"Enough!" He commanded.

At that moment, Sakura stilled her movements out of fear. She started squirming and thrashing again when he started to lift her nightgown.

THWAK*

Breath caught in her lungs as she felt his stinging slap on her bottom, which ultimately stopped her thrashing. Sakura tried to cover her bottom with her hands but were soon caught in his clutches and pressed against the small of her back.

"Don't..." He warned her.

Cool air hit her back as her nightgown was completely lifted, exposing her bare bottom. This initiated another round of thrashing around.

"No..." Sakura screamed in mortification

Sasuke relished in the feel of her skin under his palm. He squeezed and kneaded her bottom making her squirm. Not heading to her words, Sasuke delivered the first slap to her luscious left bottom.

She screamed out in mortification than in pain. She shouted and thrashed around to get off his lap but all she did was tire herself out.

Once she stopped her tantrum, Sasuke delivered a series of slap to her lush bottom. His stinging slaps seem to resonate against the secret pearl between her legs. She screamed and kicked her legs. Wanting him to stop, Sakura bit onto his muscular thigh and this only incited him further.

"Please... stop..." A sob wracked her whole body

After fifteen or so spanking, Sakura was a crying mess. Hot tears dripped down her cheeks wetting his dark yukuta. The burning sensation on her bottom made her cry harder.

Sasuke stopped his stinging slaps when he saw the cherry red coloration of her luscious bottom. He gently rubbed her bottom in circle soothing the throbbing pain a little.

"Its over..." He said in a soft tone.

The soft rubbing made the pain tolerable. Sakura cried harder when she felt combination of excitement and fear at his touch.

"Did you enjoy your punishment, Sakura? "

She bit her lip when he dragged his blunt nails across her stinging bottom.

THWAK*

She threw her head back and gasped when he delivered another stinging slap to her already stinging bottom.

"Answer." He commanded.

"N..No..." She cried.

"Liar..." he said and squeezed her flaming bottom, making her squeal in pleasure and pain.

He adjusted her position in such a way that her bottom was raised a little higher and her legs slightly spread open. The sudden change in position made Sakura brace against the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sakura cried.

Ignoring her question, Sasuke probed her quim with his forefinger. He pushed his finger between her folds to draw out her honey. She gasped and moaned reluctantly as her body buzzed with unknown pleasure. He noticed her disappointed sigh when he stopped probing her quim. He smirked as he noticed his drenched finger.

He then made her stand in front of him but soon he pulled her down on his lap. She fell on his lap with an 'oomph' and sat right on top of his hard member making him hiss out in pleasure and pain. Noticing his discomfort, Sakura started squirming on his lap which gave her satisfaction seeing him in distress. He glared at her and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist thereby ceasing her movement. He was impressed by her fighting spirit.

He raised his honeyed finger for her to see. Sakura stared at his slick finger in perturbation.

"You seemed to enjoy your punishment..." He said saucy tone.

"No... " She denied and looked down her lap with a blush coating her cheeks. She clenched her thighs as more of her honey leaked.

Sasuke leaned towards her neck and nipped her neck making her squeak in surprise. Taking advantage of her moment of distraction he cupped one of her mound and squeezed.

A reluctant moan escaped her lips as he pinched and played with her nipple. Her cheeks warmed as pleasure build up her body. A sharp painful pinch on her nipple traveled straight to her love bud. She gasped as the pain from her punishment also filled her womb with pleasant feeling.

He held the back of her head with the hand that had circled her waist and bought her head closer to his. She held her breath in anticipation as she stared at his pink lips. The gentle pressing of his lips set off thousands of butterflies in her stomach. In fact he stole her very ability to breathe.

Her small hands clutched onto his yukuta as tingles of pleasure coursed through her lithe body. She sunk into the hazy world of pleasure as the kiss deepened.

.

With a final nip on her bottom lip Sasuke freed her from his domineering kiss. Sakura panted slightly and stared at him with haze filled gaze.

 _CLACK*_

The sudden clap of thunder bought her out of her hazy world. She stared at him with wide eyes in realization at what she had done and soon scrambled out of his lap. She ran to the vanity and took hold of the vase nearby. She held it in a threatening manner.

.

Sasuke stood up from his chair gracefully. The fire illuminated his majestic form that made him all the more menacing. He noticed her defensive posture and smirked lightly. He let out a sigh and thought

'I guess I have to coax her more'

He took a step forward but stopped when she threatened.

"Dont!.. I will throw this"

He chuckled and took another step forward.

.

Her grip tightened on the vase and gulped down the rising fear. She didn't know what she was fearing but the thought of his hands all over her made her feel things she never felt before.

"I swear I will throw this" she shouted, hoping that he would take her threat seriously.

The amused smirk on his face dismantled her resolve to protect herself.

.

"Don't you dare !" She shouted

Another chuckle escaped his lips.

"Oh I dare very much my little kitten" His tone was very seductive that it tingled her lower belly.

She blushed a beautiful shade of red and clutched onto the vase for her dear life.

Before he could take another step, he ducked as the vase flew over his head. His eyes widened in surprise but none the less smirked at her.

'Ahh she was serious' He thought in amusement.

He took in her appearance in delight. Her green gems glittered in fear and steely determination, cheeks puffed up and red in exertion and finally her little mouth that he loved to kiss pulled into an angry pout. By far she looked all the more delectable.

'Well then...' He thought as he formulated a plan.

.

Sakura gasped as he disappeared into thin air. She looked around and found no one. She turned to the vanity mirror and searched for something that could be used as self defense because she knew he would come back to torture her. She took hold of the comb which was much more useful than a case of powder.

She froze completely as a warm breath hit the nape of her neck. She clutched onto the comb till her knuckles turned white. Her breath hitched as she felt the whole length of his body press against her back. The warmth of his body leached into her skin making her aware of their closeness.

One of his arm wound around her front and his hand clutched her neck. Her breath came out as short puffs as he slightly tightened his hold on her neck.

.

Sakura was scared...

.

 _'Is he going to kill her'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading. Please do review..


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

* * *

The grip on her neck did not loosen but another arm came around her and held the front of her silk nightgown. Sakura willed herself to calm down and stayed still in his arms. The comb in her hand dropped to the table.

 **RIP***

Sakura cried out as her nightgown tore open into two till her stomach. She tried to cover herself but one piercing glare from him stilled her hands. She stared right into the mirror at her reflection and blushed a pretty red hue. She drank in the sight of them in an intimate yet frightening embrace. Further more her exposed skin made the picture alluring.

They locked eyes in the mirror and keenly observed the emotions in other's eyes. In his was powerful dominance whereas in hers it was steely determination not to give in to his dominance. Their eyes engaged in a fierce battle until Sakura looked away with an intense blush on her face.

Unable to look at her reflection, she watched him keenly as his eyes strayed from her face to her exposed skin. His eyes rested on her pink dusted nipples which pebbled under his gaze. Then his gaze shifted to her smooth stomach. His other came around and held her hand resting on her side. He placed her hand on the torn silk gown.

Not knowing what to do, Sakura held the nightgown tight. Noticing her grip on her nightgown, Sasuke leaned down to her ear and intoned darkly:

"Tear it..."

The grip on her nightgown tightened further. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm her rising nerves. She opened them and glared at him fiercely and said in a harsh tone:

"No!"

His grip tightened applying tiniest bit of pressure of the sides of her neck thereby asserting his dominance. He was beyond amused at the sight of her fighting spirit.

Sakura tried to keep down her rising fear but her attempts seemed to be futile as each passing moment he grew alarmingly menacing yet beautiful. Her heart seemed to be galloping every time he came around. His dominance was another thing that made her feel like a wanton woman.

Her eyes glossed over as the pressure on her neck seemed to curb a little of her fighting spirit. But then again it was not enough to completely extinguish as she still refused to obey him.

He narrowed his eyes at her disobedience and leaned down to her ear level.

"Tear it or else..." he threatened in a dark tone.

"Or what... Spank me?" She rebuked in a tone that feigned courage which she felt not.

The smirk he sported unnerved her.

"Yes..." His answer surprised her a little.

She then smirked back in a cocky way and said:

"Go ahead.."

"Well... I will spank you but..."

"But... " She parroted.

"Between your legs." He answered in a very sly tone.

And that drained all her confidence. She clenched her thighs in fear and arousal at his words. She remembered the pain of her first spanking and she dared not to imagine the pain he inflict if she disobeyed him again.

"Now will you obey me, Sa-ku-ra?" Each syllable of her name pronounced in a seductive tone.

She lowered her head and bit her lip in frustration as she tried to tear the cloth.

"Its not tearing .." she whined

"Sakura..." he warned as his patience wore thin.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled her nightgown with all her strength tearing it pass the hem.

"Good girl..."

Warmth spread within her belly as he complimented her. Her face warmed as she felt his gaze roving over her exposed skin.

"Stop staring..." She said in a timid tone.

Ignoring her plea, Sasuke drank in the exposed expanse of her skin. He bent his head and bit down on her ear lobe making her gasp. He lowered his head to her neck and loosened his grip on her neck to gently nip on her pulse. He bit hard enough to pain her not enough to break her skin.

She cried out in pleasurable pain and did not notice his sneaking hand inching closer to her chest. A reluctant moan escaped her lips as his hand worried her pink dusted nipple. Drowning in the pleasurable pain he inflicted on her, the absence of the hand wound around her neck moments before, went unnoticed.

The other hand delved between her folds making her squirm and cry out in pleasure. He parted her nether lips with his fingers and played with her little nub all the while staring at her reflection. She almost bucked her hips when something intense started building up in her lower belly.

When she was on the verge of exploding, Sasuke stopped. She didn't know why but she cried out when he stopped his ministrations. Sasuke chuckled at her misery and felt sorry for her.

He gently took her hand and placed it between her legs. He bent down to he ear level and whispered seductively

"Touch yourself.."

She looked at her hand between her legs in the mirror and blushed brightly. Sasuke noticing her hesitance, cupped her hand and made her touch her little nub.

The first touch of her finger sent a wave of pleasure to her lower belly making her buck her hips. Wanting to feel the rush of pleasure again Sakura touched herself all the while staring at her captor. He watched her fingers as they went in and out of her body.

The hand wound again around her neck making her breath hitch in excitement. He felt her pulse hasten as he clutched her neck. He cupped her mound and pinched her nipple heightening her pleasure

"I'm... gasp* its.. coming" she rasped out

She screamed out in surprise and also in sudden explosion that ripped through her body when Sasuke tightened his grip on her neck and slightly lifted her off the ground.

The orgasmic bliss left her body quivering and weak. Sakura panted and leaned against her captor's warm body. He drank in her post orgasmic state, her eyes glossed over, face red, lips parted and chest heaving. It was a beautiful sight.

.

A squeal passed her lips when he lifted her into his arms. She clutched onto the lapels of his yukuta and stared up at him with eyes filled with lust and something else he did not wish to name.

He gently placed her on the bed and knelt on his fours above her, caging her in. Her chest heaved as they stared into each other's eyes, the world around them faded to a blurred picture.

Sakura nibbled her lower lip as she felt strange warmth in her stomach. Her pulse quickened as he inched closer to her face all the while staring into her green gems.

He stopped just above her lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. He understood all the things she felt through her eyes making it hard for him to breathe. The fluttering in his stomach was not helping him either.

.

Like a feather's touch he brushed his lips with her parted ones. He touched her upper lip and then her her lower lip. He moved to the side of her mouth, chin and then gently bit on the place just below her chin making her gasp. She swallowed hard when he peppered bites and kisses on the column of her neck.

He traveled back to her lip and placed a chaste kiss on her lips which a few heart beats later turned into a passionate battle of dominance. It was different from the earlier kiss by the fireplace. This was raw pulsating kiss of passion that made their blood boil in burning need and heart race in excitement.

.

Her hand flew to his dark mane then to the base of his neck. She pulled the hair at the base of his head making him groan in pleasurable pain. Sakura swiftly pushed her tongue against his and invaded his craven.

A sneaky hand cupped her left breast making her gasp and side track her from her mission. She groaned as the hand twisted and pinched her little pebbled nipple. She pushed hard against his tongue and pulled hard at his hair then ran her nails down his neck. A shiver ran down his spine when she did that but did not deter him from dominating her little sinful mouth.

With a renewed determination, Sasuke plunged his tongue into her craven and traced the roof of her mouth evading her little tongue.

.

When the need for air burned their lungs, they broke apart and gulped down huge amounts of air. Giving her no time to recover, Sasuke cupped her little breasts and peppered them with kisses and bites making her writhe in pleasure and pain.

Her body shot from the bed when he bit hard on her nipple. He then sucked and licked it as an apology. Giving both her breasts equal attention he traveled down to her tiny waist.

He showered kisses as he went down her body. He bit hard on the place below her belly button making her squirm as a sharp tingle of pleasure shocked her sensitive nub.

She squeaked and tried to close her legs before he reached his destination. He gave her a saucy smirk and forced his broad shoulder between her legs and put his face close to her jewel. She covered herself with her hands and pleaded him with her eyes. Her silent plea was ignored as he interlaced her hands with his and pinned them at her sides.

The musky scent of her arousal filled his lungs making his blood from his brain drain to his shaft. Her nether lips glistened with dew drawing him in like bee to honey. She squeezed his hands desperately but he kept on staring at her. She closed her eyes and turned her head away in embarrassment.

.

The little nub peaked out from its hood and her minor lips slightly parted. He licked her little nub making her hips buck. She started squirming when he lapped up her juices between her folds. She squeezed his hands and tried to dislodge her hips from his mouth.

He knew she was sensitive from her last orgasm but none the less showed her no mercy. Her grip on his hands tightened as she reached her peak. He stopped pleasuring her at the last moment.

.

He let go of her hands and stood up from the bed. She looked up at him in confusion and yearning. Her gaze shifted to his large hands as he undid his dark yukuta revealing the vast expanse of his pale skin. She swallowed hard as her eyes fell on the hard ridges of his chest.

She drank in the sight of his grooved abdomen and strong arms. The yukuta whispered away from his lower body revealing a dark patch of hair and thick long shaft. Her eyes widened and jaws dropped at the sight of his male anatomy. Dread seeped into her system as assessed the length and girth of it.

'Is that even possible.' She thought in perturbation.

Of all the male patient she did physical exam, she has never seen a thing of that girth and length. She swallowed hard and looked up at him with fear lacing her tone.

"That won't fit in me."

He chuckled at her expression and shook his head. "It will fit.." he said in amusement.

"It won't. I am not letting you put that..that.. _thing_ in me... " She cried out.

He rose an eyebrow at the choice of word for his shaft.

"Its a cock.." he told her in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't care" Sakura shouted out in mortification.

She crawled back until her back hit the head board. Her eyes trailed down to the swinging shaft as her captor crawled onto the bed. She brought her knees to her chest as he neared her naked frame.

Hands grasped her ankles and straightened her bent legs. He swiftly climbed up her and sat on her legs to prevent her from bending her legs again.

His huge frame towered her and made her feel small. He gently cupped her face with both his hands and raise her face to look at him.

"Say it..." His voice lowered to an octave.

Her face warmed and pressed her lips into a thin line. His brows narrowed at her disobedience and decided to take the matters into his hand.

He took one of her hand in his and gently placed it on his shaft. Her little finger wrapped barely wrapped around his shaft. He grit his teeth and swallowed hard as her dainty finger clasped him.

"Say it .. or else.." A threat loomed in his tone.

"Please don't make me say it.." She pleaded.

"Sakura... " he warned.

Swallowing the lump in her throat and ignoring the flutter in her stomach, she mumbled:

"co..cock.."

"Louder.." he intoned darkly.

Clenching her eyes shut, she said in a high pitched tone.

"Cock.."

He almost choked on his spit when she unknowingly clenched her hand tighter around his shaft but he quickly recovered from his moment of lapse.

"Good girl.."

.

Warmth filled her belly and she looked up at him with a pretty smile etched on her red bruised lips. He gently pried off her hand from his shaft and asked her lay down.

She blushed brightly when the whole length of his body pressed against her. His large frame covered her small frame which strangely made her safe.

He placed a chaste kiss on her red lips which turned into a passion filled make out session. Distracting her with his kiss, Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance and gently entered her slick craven.

Sakura's breath hitched in fear and broke the kiss. She gazed at him with pain filled eyes and bit down on her lip as she felt him stretch her walls beyond her limit.

"Breathe..." His gentle tone acted as balm to her rampaging nerves.

Her breath came out as short pants as he inched closer to her barrier. Tears brimmed her eyes in fear and pain as he filled and stretched her beyond her limit.

.

Sasuke grit his teeth as she gripped his shaft tightly and made it difficult to move inside her. He swallowed hard as her grip on him tightened. He cupped her little head, placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and looked into her eyes silently encouraging her.

"Its almost over.." He said.

Sakura nodded and braced for the pain. She placed her head on his shoulder as he hugged her tight. With her in his arms, he swiftly entered breaking through her barrier and fully seated himself inside her.

.

She quickly bit down his shoulder and screamed in pain, tears flowed down her cheeks and dropped onto his back and her fingernails dug into his back. She detached her mouth away from his shoulder and buried her face into his neck inhaling his scent.

Sasuke took deep breaths as he waited till she accustomed to his shaft. He started out in a slow pace without completely withdrawing from her. Her soft mewls of pleasure encouraged him to hasten his pace.

Reluctantly, a series of moans escaped her lips as her captor drove in and out of her making her forget about her initial pain. He dove in deeper, hitting the spots that she never knew existed.

His soft groans of pleasure drove her to near madness which made her move her hips meeting his thrust halfway. Her half lidded eyes drank in the sight of his pleasure filled face. Her blunt nails dug into his back as her womb coiled in intense pleasure.

"Wrap your legs around me..." He rasped.

Sakura cried out as he went deeper and faster inside her. Her toes clenched as she neared her peak. He panted as he too neared his peak. He buried his face into her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on the junction where her neck and shoulder met.

"Its..cu.."

Before she could finish her sentence, her body jerk violently with the force of her orgasm and in pain. She screamed at the top of her lungs as white light flashed before her eyes, consuming her. Her grip on him tightened as she rode through the bliss of her high.

.

His fangs elongated as she reached her bliss and it dug into her vein drinking her blood. He bit into her harder as he came violently, filling and marking her with his seed. He detached himself from her neck and tried not to collapse on her lithe frame. He turned his head and stared at her with a weak smirk.

She turned her head to look at him and licked her dried lips. She groaned slightly as her whole body ached and tingled in the bliss. She felt as if her energy had been sucked out.

"What have you done to me..." She rasped out.

He turned on his side and brushed her pink locks away from her green eyes. He took in her weakened state in great pleasure. He knew her weakened state was because of him draining a little of her blood from her body. His bite mark would be enough to bind her to him.

"Nothing..." He whispered with a hint of a smile splayed on his lips.

She smiled weakly and drifted off to the land of sleep. Sasuke covered them with a blanket and gently pulled her into his arms cherishing their last moments together.

His arms tightened around her at the thought Sai or any other man getting close to her. He had too many enemies to and keeping her here would only harm her. He sighed and shook off the thoughts and instead hugged her tighter and cherished the warmth of her skin.

He closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Thank you..**_

 _ **R &R**_


	9. Authors note

Hello guys,

Thanks for reading my story. A silly little request for my readers, please do leave a review so that I may know how the story is {even if it is bad... I do wish to hear your opinions on this.}

Thank you for all who have sent reviews. If you wish to message private even that's fine.

-YUKI

PS  
Your silence is killing me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DONOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 9: TORN BLISS.**_

* * *

The sun had barely rose over the horizon but he lay awake as his thoughts rampaged through his mind tearing up his momentary bliss. Sasuke drank in the picture of his mate nestled in his arms, reflected in the mirror above them. The top of her head visible between the mountain of pillow and blankets.

He turned towards her and pushed away the blankets that covered her face. The serene look on her face filled his chest with unusual warmth and a feeling of contentment. But his momentary contentment crushed under the weight of her endangered safety. His arm around her tightened, pulling her closer to him. He pressed his head against hers and inhaled her soothing scent. His chest tightened at the thought of their separation but he knew better than to be led by his emotions.

With a parting kiss on her forehead, he rose from the bed and did his morning routine.

Several minutes later he stood in front of the bed with a silver silk night gown clutched in his hand. He pushed away the heavy blankets off her body revealing the vast expanse of her pristine skin. She groaned and curled into a tiny ball as cold air of the room hit her skin.

With a sound of displeasure, Sasuke walked towards the fireplace and lit the dry wood. A golden hue filled the room and warmed the brisk air.

Sasuke returned to his mate with an intention to dress her up but got distracted by the soft expanse of her skin bathing in the golden hue of the fire.

His mate now laid on her back basking in the warmth. A sweet sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she drowned in the softness of her pillows. She snuggled into the pillows unaware of her captor's gaze roving over her form, memorizing her every curve and ridge present on her body.

A gentle warmth wrapped around his heart as he took in her serene form. It was becoming very hard to ignore the treacherous warmth that sneakily slipped through the cracks of his frozen heart. A string of strange yet unknown emotions crept into the forefront of his mind and soul. The cold blooded and logical side of him was alarmed and disgusted by this new found development.

A soft groan escaped her lips as she rose from her sound sleep. The comforting warmth and soft mattress was akin to pure heaven.

A feather like touch on her lips brought a soft smile on her serene face. Her eyes fluttered open staring right into a pair of beautiful mismatched eyes. A giggle escaped her lips as her captor's dark mane tickled her cheek. She gently raised her head and kissed his nose to tease him.

His heart thundered against his sternum as she stared up at him in pure adoration and love. His breath hitched when she placed a chaste yet teasing kiss on his nose. He knew her attraction was because of his mark and the happy hormones in her system infused in his venom. On the outside he looked calm but inside he was a turbulent sea.

Noticing the subtle changes in his aura, Sakura cupped his right cheek and asked:

"Anata... What's wrong?"

Momentarily, her captor looked stunned but then it turned into an sly look.

"Anata...?" He rose an eyebrow.

A red hue flushed her cheek in embarrassment then she turned her head to the side and pouted. He smirked at her silly expression and bit on her puffy cheek.

The silly pout of hers turned into a sweet giggle and looked up at him with same adoration and love. The very thought of her absence brought a strange yet unpleasant feeling in his chest

He kissed her deep, pouring out the remnants of his frozen heart. Sakura sensed the change in his kiss. The kiss was filled with unbound passion and love. But amidst those emotions she also felt his longing and... dare she say sadness.

She then kissed him back with much greater passion and fervor, enforcing him to feel her happiness and contentment.

They kissed until their lungs cried out for air. They continued to stare into each others' eyes as if the whole world never existed.

Sasuke placed butterfly kisses down the column of her slender neck. Her soft gasps were melody to his ears. But those gasps did not sate his growing hunger . His kisses turned into bites when he reached her twin mounds making her moan in pleasurable pain.

He took one of her bud into his mouth, biting and sucking, all the while staring into her green depths. A red hue adorned her cheeks at his actions, making him smirk deviously. A particularly hard bite made her gasp and clutch onto his silky dark mane.

He moved down her body all the while marking her with nips and bites. He memorized her every curve and flaw on her skin. His pace hastened as neared her mound. He fit his broad shoulders between her legs making her spread wide for his naughty gaze.

She stared at him in anticipation and lust. His devilish gaze seared into her body and lit her nerves. He then pressed a firm kiss on her little love bud and sucked it with great fervor.

Wetness seeped down her slit as she felt his dirty yet sensual kisses on her core. He wavered between gentle and rough making her moan like a wanton woman.

Suddenly, a rough hand clasped onto her wrist and pulled her to a sitting position. Without a moment's notice, he pulled her into his lap in such a way that her legs were on either side of his legs and chest pressed against his.

She stared right into his dark eyes taking in his mighty presence and his control over her body and soul.

His wrist wound around her slender neck and brought her lips closer to his. His lips brushed against hers, teasing her with a promise of unbound pleasure and passion.

Her pulse thrummed against his fingers at a higher pace than usual, indicating that she was in the same predicament as he was. Uncontrolled and wanton.

A gasp resounded the room as he touched her naughty place again. His fingers were placed on her bud but did nothing to stimulate her throbbing core.

She moved her hips on his fingers trying to reach her peak. A sound slap hit her flesh making her cry out in surprise and pleasurable pain. She bit her lip in frustration and stared at him with a pleading look.

When that didn't work, she moved again. Another resounding slap hit her throbbing bud making her squeal in pain and pleasure.

Her captor glared at her and moved his fingers to glide inside her hot cavern, making her gasp and moan like a wanton woman.

He leaned towards her ear and whispered :

"First... You are mine. "

A squeal escaped her lips as he thrust his fingers deeper.

"Second... I give you pleasure." _you don't take it.._

Sakura swallowed hard as another shock pleasure shot through her body. His possessive words made her heart race and stomach flutter.

"Third... I _own_ you."

This one insinuated with a particularly hard and deep thrust into her hot core.

"Understood? "

Sakura was too lost in the pleasure to respond to his question. Noticing her lack of response, he stopped his ministrations on her body.

"Sakura..." Her captor intoned darkly.

She glared at him at his evilness but it had zero effect on him. But his dark and commanding glare sent a shiver down her spine. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded frantically. Satisfied by her answer he continued his ministrations on her body

With a scream, Sakura wet his fingers with her copious fluid.

In swift movements, Sasuke reverted their positions making her sit on top of his supine body.

Sakura loosened the robe around his hips and peeled away the heavy clothe from his body. Her enthusiastic actions resembled to a child opening her first present. He chuckled and helped her out in discarding his robe.

Sakura for a moment, was spell bound at the sight of her captor's scarred yet smooth skin. A new found admiration bloomed in her as her eyes traced every scar on her captor's body. The scars did not mar his beauty but rather accentuate his well chiseled chest and abdomen.

He watched her eyes glow as she took in his battle scars. It took him by surprise at the sheer admiration shown on her face. Slowly her eyes traced back to his well guarded eyes. A flare of emotion danced across his eyes when her hands traced her eyes' path. Her gentle touches were sweet torture.

He watched her squirm on top of him under his piercing gaze. He sighed in pleasure when her little inexperienced hands brushed against his nipples. His growing need for her thinned his patience. Without a moment's hesitation, Sasuke bucked his hips making his little mate fall on top of his broad chest.

Sakura squeaked in surprise and fell face first on top of her captor's chest. Her little head rose to meet his gaze with a fiery hot glare all the while rubbing her aching nose. Her scrunched up nose and her little pout made her look like a petulant child.

She shivered in delight as her captor's rough yet strong hands ran down her spine. His large hands cupped her bottom cheeks and squeezed them making her moan in pleasurable pain. He lifted his hips and pushed the head of his shaft inside her snug little warmth. She whimpered and pushed back to get more of his girth.

With swift and graceful movements, Sasuke shifted their position. His mate straddled his hips with him inside her. Her warm sheath pulsated around him at his intrusion. Her head thrown back and back arched was a sight to behold. His eyes captured this enticing sight and imprinted into his brain.

Sakura gasped and moaned in half distress and pleasure as he fully seated himself inside her body, stretching her beyond limit and penetrating much deeper than before. Her walls clamped around her captor's girth as he thrust upwards. The base of his shaft stimulated her secret pearl as he thrust his hips against hers.

A mirror behind the headboard which was previously unnoticed, showed her their scandalous union. Her face reddened at the sight and sat there frozen, taking in the brazen yet arousing sight.

A devious smirk painted his luscious lips as he noticed the direction of her gaze. The smirk widened as he felt her muscles clench tighter and her warmth grew wetter by each passing moment.

"Move.. " Her captor ordered.

Tearing her gaze away from the illicit picture, Sakura looked at her captor with confusion painted on her face. She made a move to get up from her position

With a sigh, Sasuke gripped onto her wide hips and moved her up and down his shaft slowly. These little movements flooded her body with intense pleasure. She bit back her groan in efforts to not to sound like a harlot. Her palms spread out on her captor's chiseled abdomen supporting her body from falling over.

His thrusts grew faster and harder bringing her to the very edge of her peak. She gasped and pushed back to meet his powerful thrusts. Her breathing turned into short puffs and a thin film of sweat covered her body.

* * *

Sasuke ground his teeth as he felt her warm sheath trying to milk his orgasm. He was in no better condition than her but his need for change in position was much more important at this moment. He halted his thrusts and in swift fluid motions he changed their position again. He slipped out of her tight confines making her groan in displeasure. Sakura laid on her back with glum look on her red face.

Her captor stood on his knees in his majestic glory and watched her with dark lust laden eyes. She blushed a pretty hue when she felt his gaze roving over her delicate form. Her green eyes took in her captor's form, his chiseled chest covered in thin film of sweat and the golden hue from the fireplace only accentuated his majestic form. Before her gaze could drift lower, her captor called her out.

"Sakura..."

A shiver ran down her spine at his baritone. Her gaze lifted to his mismatched eyes as if waiting for his next orders.

"Turn around and hold onto the headboard. "

Sakura rolled onto her stomach and clutched onto to the headboard.

 _*Smack*_

A squeak escaped her lips as felt her captor's stinging slap on her bottom cheek.

"Raise your hips..."

She did as she was told. Now she knelt in front of the mirror.

Her eyes visibly widened when she noticed her captor staring right back at her with his dark lust laden eyes. The devious smirk on his face made her heart race and stomach swarm with butterflies.

Her body tensed up when she felt his girth invade her body again. He pushed deeper into her all the while staring into her dark green depths. She cried out when he filled her completely in one hard thrust.

Her elbows gave out and she laid on the mountain of pillows. Her teeth bit into the soft pillow, muffling her moans of pleasure as her captor moved in and out of her sweet body.

Sasuke tsked in displeasure and leaned down her body. One arm held onto her hip and the other wound around her breast.

He stilled inside her and pinched her nipple hard. His little mate gasped and wriggled her hips. He moved closer to her ear and bit on her lobe. He licked the bitten site and whispered:

"Look in to mirror..."

A muffled 'no' was the response.

He tsked again in displeasure. His hand on her breast moved down to her nether region. His fingers worried her little pearl making her grind against his finger.

She cried out when he withdrew his hand.

"Look into the mirror..."

 _"I can't.."_ another muffled response.

"Alright then... " With that said the man, slowly started to withdraw from her tight sheath. His hand held onto her hips in efforts to control his urge to push back in.

Sakura clutched onto his hand and turned her head to look at him with pleading eyes. The hardness in his eyes did not dissolve under her pleading gaze and trembling lips. Sighing at the futility of her actions, Sakura rose to her elbows and hesitantly stared at their reflection. Her eyes caught his mismatched ones gleaming in dark arousal and possessiveness.

A shiver ran down her spine and her warm sheath clenched around the head of his shaft. Her captor stifled his groan and pulled out completely from her warm sheath.

Without a moment's notice, Sasuke pushed his shaft into her wet warmth. She lurched forward with a loud gasp and her walls clamped down at the sudden unexpected intrusion. The heightened pleasure lit her nerves on fire and burned out the remaining rationality in her head. Her senses went overdrive when he thrust in and out of her warmth with ardent fire burning in his eyes.

Her eyes closed shut at a particularly hard thrust. She tried to keep them open but his powerful thrusts and the torrent of pleasure made it seem nearly impossible. Her captor pressed his chest onto her back and wrapped one of his strong arm around her shoulders.

Her eyes shot open when he bit her ear and suckled on it. Their gazes met, fire met fire. She bit on her lips in efforts not to cry out like a wanton woman but the more she controlled her moans the powerful he got.

His thrusts delved deeper into her body throwing her into a pleasure frenzied state. Her back stiffened and her slick walls clamped down on her captor's shaft, with a loud wail she climaxed. Specks of white and black clouded her vision but without a moment of rest she felt another one building up from the very nerve endings of her body.

Sasuke's gaze drank in the sight of his mate drowned in the ocean of pleasure. Her little gasps and moans fueled his urge to claim her for the second time. He gritted his teeth as he neared his impending climax. The hand that wrapped around her shoulder now wound around her neck.

Her swan like neck craned to look up at him and her emerald eyes laden with lust sought out his mismatched eyes. Her eyes widened as his long sharp fangs glistened in the golden fire light. He gave her a devious smile before leaning down her neck with his fangs bared out.

Sakura helplessly watched her captor's fangs near her neck. Fear of impending danger triggered her body's flight or fight response but her mind was still frozen at the sight of the glistening fangs. With a hitched breath and a palpitating heart, she helplessly watched her captor sink his sharp fangs into the juncture of her neck.

.

.

.

 _AAAHHHHHHHHH._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


End file.
